Mario Kart XL
Mario Kart XL Mario Kart XL works only on Nintendo DS XL. The cups are Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, Diamond Cup, Special Cup and Blooper Cup. In this game its 2 players on a single kart just some Mario Kart Double Dash. But you can use trios - also known as threes - instead of pairs! Characters (Pairs) *Mario & Baby Mario *Luigi & Wiggler *Yoshi & Shy Guy *Peach & Baby Peach *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *Wario & Waluigi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Unlockble Characters *Birdo & Fly Guy *Toad & Toadette *Baby Luigi & Baby Daisy *Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa *Goomba & Paragoomba *Boo & King Boo *Dry Bones & Dry Bowser *Rosalina & Luma *Daisy & Dixie Kong Characters (Trios or Threes) * Mario, Luigi & Yoshi * Peach, Daisy & Rosalina * Wario, Waluigi & Birdo * Baby Mario, Baby Luigi & Baby Yoshi * Baby Peach, Baby Daisy & Baby Rosalina * Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa & Hookbill the Koopa * Goomba, Paragoomba & Gritty Goomba * Boo, King Boo & Boohemoth * Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong & Cranky Kong * Bowser, Bowser Jr. & Koopa Kid * Luma, Lubba & Lumacomete * Metal Mario, Green Bronze Luigi & Red Onyx Bowser P.S The characters you select have their own kart * Mario, Luigi & Yoshi - Mario Dasher * Peach, Daisy & Rosalina - Royalty Coach * Wario, Waluigi & Birdo - Brute * Baby Mario, Baby Luigi & Baby Yoshi - Goo Goo Stroller * Baby Peach, Baby Daisy & Baby Rosalina - Heart Stroller * Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa & Hookbill the Koopa - Koopa Dasher * Goomba, Paragoomba & Gritty Goomba - Goomba Sprinter Tracks Mushroom Cup Royal Circuit Moo Moo Tour Yoshi´s Island Wario Stadium Flower Cup Waluigi Arena Dry Desert Choco Lake Mushroom Valley Star Cup Iced Land Mario Circuit Lakitu Stadium Moonview City Diamond Cup Bowser Jr.'s Lava Lake Beanstalk Skyway Slip-Slide Snow Road Starship Mario Special Cup D.K´s Jungle Line Ghost Valley Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Blooper Cup Blooper's Circuit Fire Snake Sands Boo River Super Shuttle 80405 Mission-Available Courses Great Grasslands Vanilla Lake Evening Forest Luigi Overpass Battle Courses Battle Course 1:Grass Stage,Same Theme some Great Grasslands Battle Course 2:Desert Stage,Same Theme some Fire Snake Sands Battle Course 3:Lava Stage,Same Theme some Bowser Jr.'s Lava Lakes Battle Course 4:Iced Stage,Same Theme some Slip-Slide Snow Road Battle Course 5:Forest Stage,Same Theme some Evening Forest Battle Course 6:Space Stage, Same Theme some Rainbow Road Misson Mode ﻿Level 1 Coin Stage: * 6 Coins (Pair) * 12 Coins (Trio) Gate Stage: * 4 Gates (Pair) * 6 Gates (Trio) Powserslide Stage: * 4 Powerslides (Pair) * 8 Powerslides (Trio) Race Stage: Either Wario & Waluigi, or Wario, Waluigi & Birdo Boss: Either Big Bully, or Big Furnace Bully Level 2 Coin Stage: * 8 Coins (Pair) * 12 Coins (Trio) Gate Stage: * 7 Gates (Pair) * 14 Gates (Trio) Powerslide Stage: * 6 Powerslides (Pair) * 9 Powerslides (Trio) Race Stage: Either Peach & Daisy, or Peach, Daisy & Rosalina Boss: Either Goomboss, or Big Goomba Level 3 Coin Stage: * 12 Coins (Pair) * 19 Coins (Trio) Gate Stage: * 10 Gates (Pair) * 20 Gates (Trio) Powerslide Stage: * 9 Powerslides (Pair) * 14 Powerslides (Trio) Race Stage: Either Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong, or Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong & Cranky Kong Boss: Either Chief Chilly, or Baron Brrr Level 4 Coin Stage: * 19 Coins (Pair) * 30 Coins (Trio) Gate Stage: * 14 Gates (Pair) * 28 Gates (Trio) Powerslide Stage: * 13 Powerslides (Pair) * 27 Powerslides (Trio) Race Stage: Either Red Car, or Blue and Red Cars Boss: Either Giant Melty Monster, or Gobblegut Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games